Masked Bitch
by Racun Barat
Summary: Dimulai dari persahabatan dan berakhir dengan cinta yang berujung pada pernikahan. tapi bagaimana bila ikatan suci itu harus dinodai oleh pihak ketiga? Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Akankah pernikahan itu mampu bertahan? "Aku tak mau kehilangan suami untuk yang kedua kalinya!"/"Hinata, awas!" UPDATE! WARNING CHARA DEATH! LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

.

.

 **Prolog**

Pagi itu suasana yang seharusnya damai tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara gaduh dari rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Dan, suara rebut-ribut itu sampai terdengar ke tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Beberapa ibu-ibu kompleks perumahan bahkan mulai bergunjing, membicarakan keharmonisan rumah-tangga pasangan yang baru saja menikah enam bulan lalu.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi dulu!"

Seorang wanita tampak sedang berusaha mengejar seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil membawa dua buah tas besar yang berisi pakaian-pakaian juga beberapa barangnya.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku mengijinkanmu pergi dari rumah!"

Wanita itu terus berlari untuk menghentikan laki-laki tersebut. Tapi rasanya percuma. Sekalipun wanita itu berteriak-teriak memohon agar tak ditinggalkan, hati pria itu sudah membeku. Ia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah wanita cantik yang sedang mengerjarnya itu sedikit pun. Ia terus memantapkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari rumah kediaman Haruno.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, SASUKE!"

Pada akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa meratapi kepergian laki-laki tadi sambil menangis terisak di depan pintu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumah. Ia berjalan dengan tubuh lunglai. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tatapannya kosong. Bulir-bulir air-mata berjatuhan, menetes ke lantai.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa harus seperti ini…?"

Kata-kata itu terus terucap berulang-ulang dari bibirnya dengan suara lirih. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka rumah-tangga yang bahkan belum ada satu tahun dirajutnya sudah mencapai ambang kehancuran.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatmu tega meninggalkanku dan calon anak kita, Sasuke. Siapa…?"

Sakura, yah, itulah namanya. Dia mengelus perutnya sambil menatap sendu. Apakah anaknya akan lahir tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah? Siapa wanita yang tega merusak rumah tangga wanita lain?

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sasuke, pria yang telah berbuat kejam tadi pagi kini sedang berduaan dengan seorang wanita di sebuah apartemen.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …, kau yakin akan pindah kemari dan memindahkan semua barang-barangmu?"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berdiri di belakang pria itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku sudah muak dengannya," balas sang pria datar dan tetap fokus untuk meletakkan semua baju-baju yang dibawanya ke dalam lemari.

"Tapi, Sakura- _san_ …, bagaimana kalau dia tahu…?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berbalik, menatap lurus ke arah wanita yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Aku sudah lelah harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Kalaupun dia akhirnya mengetahui ini semua, aku sama sekali tidak takut, asalkan kau bersamaku." Sasuke Uchiha menggenggam mesra tangan wanita itu.

Kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang wanita yang kini hatinya telah tersakiti.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **New comers di sini, berharap pada suka dengan ceritanya, dan kalau ada yang salah tolong diingatkan, kami akan belajar.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

.

.

Chapter 1

 **Apartemen Hyuuga**

Siangnya apartemen itu kedatangan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan umur kira-kira dua puluh tahunan ke atas, atau lebih tepatnya 23 tahun. Tanpa permisi dulu wanita itu merangsek masuk apartemen yang kebetulan pintunya tidak dikunci oleh sang pemilik.

"Uchiha brengsek! Ternyata kau di sini dengan wanita ini, hah!?" Begitu melihat wajah Sasuke, wanita itu langsung kalap. Ia memaki dan berteriak kasar.

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Sasuke terperanjat begitu melihat wanita tersebut datang mencarinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!? Apa-apaan kau di sini enak-enakan bersama wanita lain sementara Sakura menderita, hah!?" Balas Ino dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"I-Ino- _san_ …, Sasuke- _kun_ …, kumohon jangan bertengkar…." Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran itu berusaha untuk menengahi.

"Diam kau Hinata! Semua ini juga karena salahmu! Kau sendiri tahu 'kan kalau Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke!" Kali ini Ino melampiaskan rasa kesalnya kepada wanita yang telah mengambil cinta dari sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku…, tapi aku juga mencintai Sasuke…," ucap Hinata dengan lirih.

Ino terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia menatap Hinata yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata. Tapi hatinya kembali mengeras saat ia mengingat bagaimana hancurnya Sakura saat datang kerumahnya sambil menangis.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah mengikhlaskan Sasuke untuk bersama Sakura?! Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau sendiri yang mengikari janji, hah!?"

"Ino, hentikan!"

Sasuke secara reflek langsung mendorong Ino agar menjauh dari Hinata.

"Salahkah aku menginginkan bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai!?"

Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Ino. Gadis itu terlihat sangat emosional. Ia tak hanya memarahi Ino, tapi ia juga menangis.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya! Bukan dengan merebut Sasuke dari Sakura!"

"DIAM!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang berteriak, melerai pertengkaran Hinata dan Ino. Kedua wanita itu langsung terdiam dan memasang wajah tegang.

"Ino lebih baik kau pulang," ucap Sasuke setelah menunggu beberapa saat. "Perlu kau tahu, Hinata tidak pernah merebutku dari Sakura dan sejak awal hanya Hinata yang menjadi wanita satu-satunya bagiku."

"Kalian…!"

Ino menatap geram ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sekarang malah sedang berpelukan.

"Terserah kalian saja! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura disakiti!"

Ino yang sudah kesal melihat pemandangan di hadapannya memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan sakura yang sedang berada di kediamannya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut, penuh kasih sayang pada wanita yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Sasuke…, apakah keputusan kita ini sudah benar…?" Hinata, bukannya menjawab tapi malah balik bertanya. Sirat keraguan terpancar dari kedua iris bulannya.

Hinata terdiam, tak mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke yang sedang mencemaskan dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali semua kata-kata Ino mengenai kondisi Sakura yang sedang rapuh karena ditinggal Sasuke. Ia jadi berpikir, apa yang terjadi nanti kalau wanita yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke adalah dirinya? Teman sekaligus sahabat dekatnya sendiri?

.

.

Di sisi lain Ino yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya langsung menelepon Sakura. Dia berniat untuk membeberkan semuanya. Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya terus-terusan ditipu.

Ino mnekan-nekan tombol nomor Sakura dan menghubunginya. Akan tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang mengangkatnya. Hal ini membuat wanita yang baru menikah dua minggu lalu merasa semakin jengkel.

"Ck, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya, Sakura…," gumamnya dan mulai menekan _numpad_ ponselnya secara kasar.

Lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Mendadak saja Ino merasa cemas. Ia takut kalau Sakura berbuat nekad.

"Aku harus menghubung, Sai…." Kali ini wanita itu mencoba menghubungi Sai, dan berharap pria yang resmi menjadi suaminya itu masih ada di dalam rumah.

" _Halo…?"_ Dari sebang terdengar suara Sai yang kelihatannya baru bangun dari tidur.

" _Sai, kau baru bangun tidur?"_ Ino menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng.

" _Ino, mana sarapanku?"_ Balas Sai melantur. Pria itu mengucek kedua matanya dan bangun dari ranjang empuknya

" _Sai, ini bukan saatnya bercanda!"_ Andai saja saat ini ia sedang tidak menyetir, mungkin ia sudah menepuk keningnya beberapa kali. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin tertawa dengan keabsurdan sikap sang suami yang kadang-kadang membuatnya tak habis pikir.

" _Tapi aku lapar, Ino. Kau ini bagaimana, pergi begitu saja tanpa ijin Suami?"_ Sai berjalan keluar kamar sambil sesekali meguap.

" _Iya, aku minta maaf, tapi ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada sarapanmu, Sai."_ Nada bicara Ino berubah menjadi sangat serius.

" _Masalah? Masalah apa?"_ Tanya Sai menyadari kalau sang istri ada suatu urusan yang cukup penting.

" _Sebelumnya, aku minta tolong padamu. Apa Sakura masih ada di rumah?"_

Ino tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bersyukur Sai tipe suami yang fleksibel. Dia tahu kapan harus bercanda, dan kapan harus bersikap serius.

" _Sakura? Tadi dia kemari?"_

" _Ya, begitulah…."_

Akhirnya Ino menceritakan soal Sakura yang datang pagi-pagi tadi sambil menangis karena ulah Sasuke, juga soal keputusan Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama Hinata. Ino juga memberitahu rencananya untuk mengatakan kebenaran soal Hinata kepada Sakura.

" _Ino, sebaiknya kau tahan dulu soal Hinata kepada Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana kondisi Sakura? Saat ini dia sedang lemah."_ Sai mencoba memberi masukan pada Ino agar tidak gegabah memutuskan sesuatu.

" _Habis bagaimana. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat mereka mepermainkan Sakura,"_ ucapnya dengan gemas. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram kuat pada kemudi mobil.

" _Tapi kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata dalam hal ini…."_

" _Aku tahu! Semua ini murni kesalahan Sasuke!"_

Ino mendengus. Yang dikatakan Sai memang tidak salah juga. Tidak adil bagi Hinata kalau dia yang harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Hinata juga sama menderitanya seperti sakura (atau mungkin lebih).

" _Ino, kurasa Sakura sudah pulang."_ Suara Sai menyadarkan Ino yang sempat melamun tadi.

" _Jadi dia tidak ada? Duh, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya…."_ Raut wajah wanita yang lumayan cantik itu kembali cemas. Dan, tampaknya keresahan hati Ino dapat juga dirasakan oleh Sai.

" _Tenanglah Ino. Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"_

" _Sudah dan sama sekali tidak diangkat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Ino melajukan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Berusaha keluar dari kemacetan yang sudah menjadi aktifitas semua warga Konoha setiap harinya, dan hari ini suasana lebih padat dari hari-hari biasanya.

" _Begini saja. Aku akan coba mencarinya di sekitar kompleks. Mungkin saja dia baru keluar tadi. Kalau aku menemukanya, aku akan segera menghubungimu,"_ ucap Sai yang kini berjalan kembali ke atas untuk mengambil jaketnya.

" _Termakasih, Sai. Maaf aku merepotkanmu,"_ balas Ino terharu akan sikap Sai yang bisa begitu pengertian.

" _Apa sih? Kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu padaku. Aku ini 'kan suamimu!"_ terdengar dengusan kecil dari sebrang. Mungkin saat ini Sai sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ino terkekeh kalau harus mengingat wajah cemberut suaminya.

" _Iya-iya. Terimakasih suamiku yang baik,"_ goda Ino dengan tawa yang lepas.

" _Ya sudah, kau fokus saja menyetir dan hati-hati. Aku mau pergi sekarang mencari Sakura."_

Ino akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya Sai dapat dia andalkan dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini. _'Sakura, semoga kau baik-baik saja,'_ uapnya dalam hati mendoakan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan dengan wajah pucat. Ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan belum makan apapun. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa…, Kenapa kau berubah secepat ini Sasuke…?" Gumamnya secara berulang-ulang. "Sebenarnya siapa wanita yang telah membuatmu berubah seperti ini….?" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan dada.

Wanita itu kini berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap secara samar.

"Hinata, sekarang apa kabar ya. Enam bulan aku tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya, kuharap dia baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan segurat senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang pucat.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut sambil membayangkan wajah Hinata yang juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai sahabat terbaiknya sewaktu mereka masih kuliah bersama.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana akrabnya dulu dia dan Hinata. Mereka bahkan sering _hang out_ bersama, dan Sasuke juga sering ikut bersama mereka. Hanya saja ia putus komunikasi dengan Hinata semenjak ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Dan, kali ini ia ingin menemui sahabatnya langsung dan melihat keadaannya. Sekalian ia juga ingin bercerita, menumpahkan segala keluh-kesahnya seperti dulu, di mana ia sering sekali curhat mengenai Sasuke pada Hinata.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _Aku sudah memberi tanda kurung di bagian pair sesuai saran dari senpai-senpai di sini. Maaf, gak begitu paham, dan soal nama yang mana yang lebih dulu itu yang jadi pair, akub ener-bener gak tahu. Soalnya akumencet namanya dari huruf 'S' duluan (Sakura, lalu Sasuke karena lebih fleksibel) baru ke Hinata. Soalnya di FB gak ada peraturan kayak gitu._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

.

.

Chapter 2

 **Apartemen Hyuuga**

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik apartemen. Pelan, ia menekan bel di dekat pintu apartemen itu.

Hinata, sang pemilik apartemen terkejut. Ia bergegas berlari kecil menghampiri pintu. Namun, seketika hati Hinata menjadi ragu. Ia khawatir kalau yang datang adalah Ino. Pelan-pelan wanita bersurai indigo itu mengintip dari lubang pintu apartemen.

"A-astaga, Sa-Sakura…!Ba-bagaimana ini…." Sontak Hinata terkejut saat melihat orang yang sedang menunggu di luar apartemennya adalah Sakura.

"Gawat, aku harus memberitahkan ini pada Sasuke….!" Secepat kilat wanita itu berbalik. Ia berlari untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau terlihat panik…." Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap heran saat melihat Hinata berlari seperti kebingungan.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sasuke- _kun_. Di depan a-ada Sakura- _san_!"

Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Wajah Sasuke memucat saat mendengar nama wanita itu disebut. Disaat kedua orang itu sedang kebingungan. Suara bel dari arah luar kembali terdengar, membuat keduanya semakin kalap, tak bisa berpikir.

"Hinata, apa kau ada di dalam?" Sakura yang mulai tak sabar segera memanggil sahabatnya itu. Berharap adanya jawaban dari dalam.

"Se-sebentar, a-aku sedang berpakaian!" Balas Hinata berbohong. Tentu saja dia berbohong. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia mengatakan kalau di dalam sedang ada Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi memutuskan untuk kabur melewati jendela apartemen. Laki-laki itu bergegas belari menuju jendela diikuti oleh Hinata yang berusaha mencegah tindakan nekad tersebut.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah jelas terlihat 'kan."

"Ta-tapi ini sangat berbahaya!"

Hinata melongok ke arah bawah, melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang juga kendaraan umum maupun pribadi yang melintas. Terlintas di bayangannya apa yang terjadi kalau sampai Sasuke terjatuh ke bawah sana. Pasalnya apartemen mereka berada di lantai dua puluh. Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran buruknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …." Wanita itu meremas tangan laki-laki itu dengan erat.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata, aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap pria itu menenangkan. Ia membalas remasan tangan Hinata dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi.

Hinata akhirnya pasrah melihat Sasuke berjalan di pinggiran beranda luar untuk menyebrang ke beranda lain di sebelahnya sambil berdoa dalam hati.

 _Din Dong! Din Dong!_

Suara bel pintu menyadarkan Hinata kalau Sakura masih berada di luar sana, menunggunya. Wanita itu bergegas menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk Sakura.

.

.

Sepasang mata berwarna lavender menatap kasihan pada Sakura yang terlihat begitu rapuh. "La- lama tak berjumpa, Sakura-san...," ucapnya sedkit berbasa-basi, "maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ma-mari masuk." Ia mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk ke dalam.

Ia membawa Sakura ke ruang tamu. Keduanya duduk di sofa berwarna biru gelap tersebut. Hinata dengan perasaan gugup dan canggung mencoba menyamankan diri duduk di samping teman lamanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak berani melakukan tatapan pada iris sewarna zamrud milik Sakura. Sementara Sakura menatap sendu pada sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja warna sofa tersebut membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke dan biru gelap adalah warna kesukaan suaminya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya, Hinata..." Sakuralah yang membuka percakapan, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum tipis yang bemain pada bibirnya yang pucat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Ka-kau bagaimana Sa-Sakura…," balas Hinata sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya seperti itu pada Sakura, padahal ia jelas-jelas mengetahui apa yang sedang dialami sahabatnya itu.

"Kehidupan rumah-tanggaku sedang tdak baik. Sasuke berubah…," jawab Sakura tanpa menutupi apa yang terjadi pada rumah-tangganya. "Jujur, aku sangat merindukan masa-masa di mana kita bermain bersama." Sakura sempat tersenyum sesaat, mengingat kenangan semasa mereka kuliah dulu. Namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama. Detik berikutnya ekspresi cerah pada wajah wanita cantik itu memudar, dan tergantikan dengan terbitnya kekosongan pada wajahnya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa…?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Hi-Hinata…!" tiba-tiba saja wanita itu memeluk Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke selingkuh dariku!" ungkapnya sambil menangis.

' _Bagaimana ini…? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura…?'_ Hinata malah kebingungan sendiri dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Te-tenanglah Sakura. Sasuke tidak mungkin selingkuh. Bu-bukankah dia sangat mencintamu?" Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Aku buatkan teh dulu ya. Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Sakura menghela napas sesaat setelah Hinata pergi ke dapur. Wanita itu memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling apartemen Hinata yang penuh dengan nuansa biru. Bahkan gorden yang terpasang pun senada dengan biru langit. Heran juga Hinata yang lebih menyukai warna ungu dan putih tiba-tiba jadi penyuka warna biru seperti sekarang.

Sakura yang agak bosan, berdiri dan melakukan pengamatan kecil pada setiap sudut apartemen Hinata.

"Kau menghias semua gorden dengan warna biru ya?" Tanyanya dengan setengah berteriak agar Hinata yang di belakang dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Be-begitulah!" Balas Hinata yang juga menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Sakura melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat beberapa _furniture_ hias yang terpajang indah pada lemari kaca setinggi pinggangnya. Juga beberapa foto-foto semasa kuliah. Di sana ada foto dirinya, Ino, Sai, juga Sasuke. Saat itu mereka tersenyum bahagia bersama.

"Sasuke…," ucapnya lirih saat melihat foto-foto tersebut. "Di mana kau sekarang Sasuke…? Kau tahu, anak kita sedang membutuhkan Ayahnya…."

PRANGG!

Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara dari samping. Di sana ia mendapati Hinata berdiri diam membeku, menatap dirinya dengan sorot mata yang aneh. Sementara di bawahnya berserakan pecahan dari dua gelas yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura keheranan melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah aneh.

"Ka-kau…, ha-hamil…?" Tanya Hinata balik terbata-bata, seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Hi-Hinata…." Sakura benar-benar dilanda kebingungan antara mau menjawab apa bertanya.

Sementara Hinata, ia malah berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sekarang diam mematung.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ha-hamil, Sa-Sakura…?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sambil berjalan, dan tak mengindahkan pecahan-pecahan beling di bawah kakinya yang ia injak sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di hadapan wanita berambut permen kapas tersebut.

"I-itu benar. Saat ini aku sedang hamil…," jawab Sakura dengan gurat kesedihan yang jelas tergambar pada parasnya yang pucat.

"A-ah…!"

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita indigo itu baru menyadari rasa nyeri yang menjalar dari telapak kakinya akibat pecahan dari gelas kaca yang tadi diinjaknya.

"Astaga! Kau ini kenapa Hinata? Ayo cepat duduk!" Sakura dengan sigap menuntun gadis itu ke arah sofa dan mendudukkannya ke sana.

"Maafkan aku…," ucap Hinata lirih. Sekarang bukan hanya telapak kakinya saja yang sakit, tapi hatinya pun terasa nyeri.

"Apa kau punya kotak P3K?"

"Ada di dapur…."

"Baiklah, akan aku ambil. Kau duduk saja dulu di sini."

Sakura bergegas berjalan menuju dapur dengan perasaan heran yang luar biasa. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Hinata bisa sampai bersikap seperti itu hanya karena mendengarnya telah hamil. Terutama pancaran mata dari sahabatnya itu jelas tidak menunjukkan suatu perasaan gembira.

Begitu tiba di dapur, Sakura segera mengacak-acak kabinet dapur untuk mencari kotak P3K. Di ruang tamu, Hinata termenung. Tanpa disadari rintik air matanya mulai berguguran.

"Hinata, P3K-nya tidak bisa aku temukan di dapur. Apa mungkin ada di dalam kamarmu? Biar aku cari di sana, ya," teriak Sakura dari arah dapur.

' _Ti-tidak…, Sakura tidak boleh ke kamar…!'_

Hinata kini berubah panik saat mendengar Sakura hendak ke kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sakura!"

Ia berteriak, berusaha mencegah Sakura ke kamar sambil berusaha berdiri. Apapun yang terjadi dia tak bisa membiarkan wanita itu ke kamar, karena di sana terdapat barang dan baju-baju milik Sasuke dan Sakura tidak boleh sampai mengetahuinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Mati-matian Hinata berdiri dan berjalan, meski tertatih. Pelan, pelan, pelan dan akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya yang terluka dan berlari.

BRUKH!

Tepat ketika Sakura hendak membuka pintu kamar milik Hinata, sang pemilik sudah berada di samping Sakura dengan posisi terduduk akibat terjatuh.

"Ja-jangan dibuka Sakura!"

"Hinata!"

Reflek Sakura menghentikan niatnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan resah dan hendak membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku bisa sendiri." Namun, sebelum Sakura membantunya, Hinata sudah mencegah agar Sakura tidak mendekat.

"Hinata…." Sakura terdiam, sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sikap Hinata dan mulai berpikir apakah ia telah berbuat kesalahan tadi sehingga Hinata seakan menjauhinya.

"Aku mohon pulanglah Sakura, biarkan aku sendiri…."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu…?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan lukaku. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, jadi kumohon…, kumohon pergilah…."

Hinata tertunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu dapat membaca semua skenario yang telah ia mainkan selama enam bulan ini bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Maaf, bila kedatanganku tidak diinginkan…," ucap Sakura berusaha untuk memahami sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa bicara lagi…," balas Hinata masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

Sakura dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Sesekali ia sempat melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin…, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Sakura…, hamil anak Sasuke…." Hinata mulai terisak ketika dirasanya Sakura telah pergi.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan mengenai kehamilan itu. Hinata tak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha menepis kebenaran itu, hatinya semakin ragu dan terasa sakit. Dalam benaknya mulai timbul pertanyaan, apakah Sakura sungguh-sungguh hamil? Bila itu terjadi, apa itu artinya dia harus benar-benar melepaskan Sasuke? Sama seperti yang telah dilakukannya enam bulan lalu. Membiarkan laki-laki yang ia cintai bersama dengan wanita lain.

.

.

Di kediaman Yamanaka, Ino benar-benar panik karena Sakura tidak bisa ditemukan di sekitar perumahan. Otaknya mulai menggila. Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sai mencoba menenangkan dan menyuruh sang istri untuk kembali menghubungi Sakura.

 _Why must i meet you,why did you hurt me_

 _I gave you my everything,why did you make me cry_

Suara _ringtone_ ponsel Sakura berdering beberapa kali menyadarkan sang pemilik ada panggilan masuk.

"Ino…?" Gumamnya saat melihat nomor yang masuk. "Oh, iya ya. Aku tadi lupa pamitan padanya. Pasti dia cemas," ucapnya dan buru-buru menerima panggilan dari Ino.

"Halo, Ino. Maaf tadi aku pulang buru-buru." Sakura segera meminta maaf begitu menerima telepon dari Ino.

" _Ya, ampun Sakura. Kau membuatku panik! Sebenarnya kau itu pergi kemana, sih?"_ Balas Ino yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaan cemasnya.

"Tadi, aku baru saja ke tempat Hinata…," jawab sakura yang kembali memasang wajah murung saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

" _APA!? KAU KE TEMPAT HINATA? APA KAU BERTEMU SASUKE DI SANA?"_ Ino reflek mengungkit masalah Sasuke. Pasalnya ia tahu sekali kalau laki-laki itu sedang berduaan dengan Hinata dan celakanya Sakura malah pergi ke sana.

"Sakura ke tempat Hinata?" Bukan hanya Ino, tapi Sai juga sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di sana? Memangnya Sasuke ke tempat Hinata…?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

" _E-eh…, bu-bukan itu maksudnya…!"_ Ino panik saat menyadari ia keceplosan bicara soal Sasuke. _"Ma-maksudku, apa kau ke sana karena mencari Sasuke?"_ Dengan cepat Ino segera meralat perkataannya tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino! Sasuke mana mungkin ada di sana!"

" _O-oh, baguslah…."_

' _Syukurlah mereka tidak bertemu….'_ Dalam hati Ino bernapas lega, _'tapi apa yang dilakukan Sakura di tempat Hinata, ya?'_ Ucapnya malah jadi penasaran.

"Tadi aku merasa telah berbuat salah pada Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya jadi aneh…." Sakura mulai bercerita pada Ino.

" _Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"_ Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku sih tidak tahu pasti…, tapi Hinata terlihat terkejut sekali saat tahu aku hamil...," balas Sakura mengingat reaksi Hinata yang janggal.

' _Hahaha…, tentu saja dia terkejut karena laki-laki yang dicintainya telah menghamili wanita lain….'_

" _Aku rasa dia hanya terkejut. Bukankah aku juga kaget saat mendengar kau hamil, Sakura?"_

"Begitu ya…."

" _Sudahlah Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Ingat, kau sedang hamil. Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang dan istirahatkanlah dirimu."_

"Iya, terimakasih Ino."

' _Tapi apa iya Hinata hanya terkejut? Aku merasa ada yang aneh….'_ Sakura masih merasa resah.

.

.

 **Apartemen Hyuuga**

Sementara itu Hinata masih termenung dengan posisi yang sama seperti waktu Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah masuk kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Hinata!? Hinata kau kenapa? Apa ada yang terjadi?" Sasuke menghampiri wanita yang terlihat lemas itu.

"Pergi…," balas Hinata singkat.

"…Hinata…." Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar Hinata menyuruhnya pergi. Laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mendekati wanita itu lagi, tapi Hinata kembali memintanya pergi.

"Aku bilang pergi…!"

"Kau ini kenapa!? Bagaimana aku bisa mennggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, hah!?"

"Pergilah, Sasuke…, Sakura…, dia lebih membutuhkanmu…," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti. Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Hinata dengan pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kaki dan hatinya mencoba berdiri. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok sebagai penyangga agar ia tak terjatuh. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menarik dan kemudian mendorongnya. Memaksa laki-laki itu itu berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"Hinata, apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan tangan Hinata yang mendorongnya ke arah luar apartemen.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menahan Hinata, atau sekedar menepisnya. Tapi Sasuke tak ingin melakukannya, karena ia tahu kalau sampai itu ia lakukan Hinata bisa terjatuh. Jadi ia pasrah saja ketika Hinata menuntutnnya ke luar dan mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!? Buka p[intunya Hinata, kita bisa bicara baik-baik!" Sasuke yang berada di luar pintu menggedor pintu apartemen beberapa kali sambil berteriak.

"Kembalilah, Sasuke…, kembalilah kepada Sakura," balas Hinata yang sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Wanita itu menangis sejadinya.

"Hinata, jangan seperti ini. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk tahu apa salahku…, biarkan aku memperbaikinya…, aku mohon, Hinata…." Sasuke memelankan nada suaranya. Ia bersandar pada pintu, berbisik pelan, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Hinata yang berada pada sisi pintu sebelahnya.

"Sakura…, dia hamil…." Dengan terputus-putus akhirnya Hinata menjelaskan keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Sa-Sakura hamil?"

"Pergilah, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin berdosa membuat anak itu lahir tanpa Ayahnya…."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya pada pintu dan menghantam tembok apartemen dengan kepalan tangannya. Laki-laki itu akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Dia pergi untuk menemui Sakura dan meminta penjelasan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan tag nama Sakura di sini. Sakura itu punya MK dan gak ada larangan apapun dari pihak fanfic. Kita sama-sama fansnya di sini. Selain itu aku gak suka di fitnah, aku ngasih tanda kurung baru di chapter 1 karena di prolog aku gak ngasih tanda kurung apapun, aku baru dikasih tau sama salah seorang reviewers di sini soal tanda kurung tersebut, makanya aku benerin.

Aku jadi heran, sepenting itukah karakter yang kalian sukai sampai kalian rela menjatuhkan harga diri kalian dengan menggunakan kata-kata kotor? Sangat tidak cerdas.

Negara lain udah pada maju pola pikirnya, tapi anak muda Indonya masih berkutat ngurusin TAG NAME CHARA! Dan OTP.. Aku sebagai anak muda penerus ikut bersedih atas bencana ini.

Kami emang masih bocah, benar kata kalian, tapi setidaknya otak kami masih lebih sehat... Dan, hai Sesat timur, kita seperguruan ya? Author di sini ada dua yang suka wu xia film, our favorite is Return of condor heroes 2014, big fans of Michelle Chen. Hehehe tapi kami belum tua -_-

 **Selain itu salah satu author di akun ini ada yang ngefans sama Sakura, dan bagi kami, suatu tag nama bukan berarti itu adalah pairnya, tapi lebih ke arah dominasi suatu karakter pada isi cerita. Itu adalah cara berpikir kami, tolong hargai.**

Ini bukan soal mana yang 'salah dan benar' dari pihak author atau dari pembaca (dan fans2nya). Gak ada yang salah ataupun yang benar di sini, tapi ini karena **KITA SEMUA berpikir dan melihat sesuatu dari cara pandang yang berbeda saja**. Itu sudah masalah prinsip yang kalau dibahas tidak akan mencapai titik-temu. Kalian punya pemikiran sendiri, begitu juga kami. Tanda kurung pair sudah kami kasih dan jelas, dan cukup gak usah dibaca atau dilihat 'kan kalau gak suka. Untuk apa repot-repot jadi sampah di kotak review? **Semakin kalian memaki kami, semakin terlihat kualitas kalian sebagai fans itu seperti apa**. **Golden is silent, sometime that phrase shown the truth.**

Untuk Hinata lovers, aku gak tau harus bilang apa di sini. Kami masih baru, meski awalnya lebih sering nulis di FB. Aku (Panda) cuma bisa bilang, we won't let you down. Kami newcomers, setidaknya berikan kami kepercayaan, jangan menjudge cerita yang bahkan belum berlangsung lebih dari 5 chapter, itu sok dukun. Kalau memang sudah 5 chapter masih mengecewakan silahkan di drop...

Selanjutnya yang ada uneg-uneg PM kami saja.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

 **WARNING KERAS : SASUSAKU ONE SIDED**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Sakura…, dia hamil…."_

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang dalam otak Sasuke yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah wanita yang telah membuat Hinata menangis.

Begitu tiba di kediaman Haruno, ia segera melangkah masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu seperti orang kesetanan.

Sasuke bisa mendengar derap langkah cepat menuju pintu, dalam hitungan detik pintu itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan figur seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau kembali!" Sepasang mata berwarna zamrud milik Sakura berbinar penuh haru. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke, dan mencoba memeluk orang yang dicintainya, namun pria itu menepis tangannya secara kasar.

"Cukup, Sakura! Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua!" Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk tepat ke arah manik _emerald_ Sakura, "Aku ke sini bukan karena aku ingin kembali bersamamu, tapi aku butuh penjelasan darimu." Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan ledakan amarahnya.

"Penjelasan…, apa…?" Sakura memandang heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan pada Hinata kalau kau sedang hamil, apa maksudmu berbohong seperti itu!?" Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, masih mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Sakura membelalakkan mata, terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, terlebih saat mendengar nada suaranya yang sarat akan emosi.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke." Ia menarik tangan Sasuke, membawanya tepat ke perutnya, "Aku memang sedang mengandung anakmu! Anak kita!" Bulir-bulir air mata menetes perlahan dari sudut mata Sakura.

"Jangan membual! Hentikan semua kepalsuan ini!" Sasuke mendesis kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura sampai nekad berbohong mengenai kehamilannya itu.

"Sakura... dengar..." Sasuke menghela napas kasar, mengumpulkan segenap kesabaran yang hampir mencapai titik terendah, Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau. Tidak mungkin. Hamil."

Air mata sakura semakin mengalir deras saat mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dari mulut suaminya sendiri. Salahkah dirinya telah mengandung benih dari cinta mereka? Kenapa Ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya seolah ingin lepas dari tanggung-jawab dan tidak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!" Dengan penuh rasa frustrasi Sakura mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke, "Aku benar-benar mengandung anakmu!"

"Bukan. Itu bukan anakku," balas Sasuke datar.

"A-aw…!" Tiba-tiba Sakura merintih sambil memegang perutnya. Tentu Sasuke menjadi panik.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Pe-perutku…, perutku sakit sekali, Sasuke…," jawab wanita itu sembari menarik lengan baju pria di hadapannya seolah ingin meminta pertolongan.

"Perutmu? Ada apa dengan perutmu, Sakura?" Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke semakin kebingungan. Ia menyanggah tubuh Sakura yang melemas itu dengan bahunya.

Wanita itu tak menjawab, dia hanya meringis seperti sedang menahan sakit dan sesekali berteriak kecil sambil meremas lengan baju Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau kubawa ke rumah sakit, Sakura?"

"Tidak usah…, tolong bawa aku ke kamar saja…."

"Baiklah…."

Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong wanita itu ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju ke kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur, seolah-olah tubuh wanita itu bisa saja hancur berkeping-keping kalau sampai ia ceroboh.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Pria itu memandang wajah Sakura yang sangat pucat. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi, dan dia tetap berharap Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Tidak perlu…,urgh…." Sakura masih menolak untuk dibantu pertolongan medis.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat sakit Sakura…." Sasuke menatap resah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sampai menolah perawatan dari dokter.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau di sini bersamaku, Sasuke…." Sakura mencengkram tangan Sasuke, "Tetaplah bersamaku, kumohon…," ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Akhirnya hari itu Sasuke malah menemani Sakura semalaman, dan tanpa disadarinya ia tertidur tepat di samping tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sinar mentari masuk dari jendela kamar dan memantulkan cahayanya tepat ke wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar hingga akhirnya benar-benar terbangun.

' _Apa aku sudah tidur semalaman di sini….'_

Sasuke agak terkejut menyadari kalau hari sudah berganti. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Untuk sesaat ia masih menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kamar. Tak lama setelah laki-laki itu keluar, Sakura yang sedari tadi tidur ternyata sudah terbangun. Ternyata wanita itu memang sudah bangun dan hanya berpura-pura tidur.

' _Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Sasuke…,'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil meremas kain selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. _'Aku tidak akan membuat anakku kehilangan Ayahnya…!'_ Lanjutnya sambil menyentuh bagian perutnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang berada di dapur, membuatkan bubur untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura yang lemah seperti itu. Ia berniat untuk membuat sarapan dulu, baru setelah itu ia pergi.

"AKU PULANG!"

Terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari arah luar, dan suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sasuke maupun Sakura.

' _Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu….'_ Sasuke yang penasaran segera meninggalkan dapur, mengecek keadaan di depan.

"Sakura, apa kau ada di rumah?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat sedang mencari-cari wanita yang bernama Sakura itu. Kegiatannya itu terhenti saat sepasang iris coklat madunya bertemu pandang dengan sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke…."

"Sasori…."

Keduanya terlihat sama-sama terkejut.

"Sasori- _nii_!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura keluar kamar dan langsung berlari memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sakura- _chan_! Hei, apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Balas Sasori yang perhatiannya kini hanya terpusat pada sang adik, seolah telah melupakan kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

"Aku baik!" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Sasori tersenyum. Dengan lembut tangannya mengacak pelan kepala kapas sang adik.

"Ne, Sasori _-nii_. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku dulu kalau mau pulang ke Konoha?" Sakura mulai berceloteh, bertanya ini dan itu pada Sasori sambil bergelayut manja.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu bulan madumu. Selain itu aku memang sengaja ingin memberi kejutan," jawab Sasori sedikit terkekeh melihat sikap manja Sakura yang masih belum berubah sekalipun ia sudah menikah.

"Tapi aku juga punya kejutan untukmu!" Sakura terlihat sumringah, dan wajahnya menjadi semakin terlihat cerah.

"Oh, ya? Kejutan apa memangnya?" Alis pemuda itu mengernyit. Penasaran dengan kejutan yang dirahasiakan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori. Kemudian, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Wanita itu merangkul lengan laki-laki itu dengan mesra. Tak lama tangannya yang satu memegang ke arah perutnya sendiri. Sasori memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Masih bingung dengan maksud dari sang adik.

"Sebentar lagi, aku dan Sasuke akan memiliki anak," ucapnya dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Sasori terdiam. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura. "Maksudmu, ka-kau…,hamil…?" Tanyanya dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Benar sekali!" Sakura mengangguk antusias.

Saat itu Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sakura sambil berkata, "aku harus menyelesaikan masakanku dulu. Silahkan kalian berdua ngobrol-ngobrol."

Sakura menghela napas berat saat melihat suaminya bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadanya. Padahal tadinya, ia berharap Sasuke ikut bahagia atau sekedar menimpali atas kehamilannya. Tapi ternyata responnya datar-datar saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau sang suami bersyukur atas karunia yang telah hadir di dalam perut Sakura.

"Sakura, kau jangan sedih, ya." Sasori menepuk pelan pucuk kepala adiknya, dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

"Apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkanku…?" Sakura merunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar. Ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya cemas dengan kondsi rumah-tangganya yang nyaris hancur.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Sakura. Sudah, sekarang kau mandi dan besiap-siap, karena hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah? Apa…, Sasuke boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Makanya, sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke."

Sakura dengan langkah gembira segera berlari memasuki kamarnya. Sasori menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha ntuk membuat adiknya merasa jauh lebih baik. Setelah merasa yakin Sakura sudah sibuk di dalam kamar sana, Sasori kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Di dapur ia melihat Saske yang sedang menata meja makan, dan meletakkan dua mangkuk bubur di atasnya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini mengenai kehamilan Sakura."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu segera meghentikan aktifitasnya. Kini pandangannya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Tak ada yang perlu dbicarakan. Sudah jelas, itu bukan anakku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi dia terlihat begitu yakin kalau itu adalah anak kalian berdua!" Sasori mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Menahan diri agar tak lepas kontrol. "Kalian tinggal satu atap dengan status pernikahan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang itu bukan anakmu!?" Ucap Sasori dengan geram.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya tanpa perlu bertanya padaku!" Balas Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal atas tuduhan Sasori.

Sasori terdiam, tak mampu membalas kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Tapi kalau anak yang dikandung bukan anak Sasuke, lantas itu anak siapa? Satu hal yang dia tahu, Sakura tidak mungkin tidur dengan laki-laki lain selain dengan Sasuke. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Salah satu diantara mereka berdua ada yang sedang berbohong.

Di dalam keadaan seperti itu tiba-tiba Sakura masuk menuju meja makan. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat mangkuk berisi bubur dengan hiasan daun Sakura di atasnya sudah tertata apik di atas meja.

"Kau membuatkan bubur untukku, Sasuke?" Wanita itu mengangkat mangkuk bubur tersebut dan menciumi aromanya. "Wah, baunya saja sudah membuatku sangat lapar!" Sakura meletakkan kembali mangkuk tersebut di atas meja, kemudian duduk di bangku. "Selamat makan!" Ucapnya dengan rasa bahagia.

Untuk sesaat kedua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu hanya memerhatkan Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. Sasori yang memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan Sasuke yang setengah melamun karena teringat akan sosok Hinata.

"Eh, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura setelah sadar dirinya menjadi perhatian kedua laki-laki di sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Makanlah," balas Sasori menyuruh Sakura melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau makan? Masih ada satu mangkuk lagi, tuh." Sakura melirik pada satu mangkuk lainnya yang belum tersentuh.

"Aku tidak suka bubur. Kedua bubur itu untukmu."

Sakura tertegun setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Kedua bola mata _emerald_ gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan haru di dadanya. Meski akhir-akhir ini ia dan Sasuke sering bertengkar, tapi nyatanya pria itu masih memedulikannya. Buktinya, meski ia tak suka bubur, tapi Sasuke tetap membuatkan makanan tersebut untuk dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori khawatir saat menangkap satu tetesan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelilipan debu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Sasuke, kau jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua jalan-jalan sekalian nostalgia."

"Hn, aku mau mandi dulu," balas Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

 **Apartemen Hyuuga**

Hal yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Haruno berbeda sekali dengan yang dialami Hinata. Gadis itu meringkuk sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Ia merasa hampa tanpa keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya. Enam bulan ia bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apakah sekarang dia harus mengalami hari-harinya dalam penderitaan lagi setelah Sakura hamil.

' _Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus…,'_ ucapnya seraya menghela napas.

Hinata beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar sekalian menjernihkan hati serta pikirannya.

* * *

 **Konoha Land, Pukul 10:00**

Atas permintaan dari Sasori, Sasuke ikut pergi bersama dengan Haruno bersaudara itu meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia malas dan mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak dan tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan Haruno tertua yang dulu merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang berada di tengah. Senyuman bahagia terkembang pada wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bisa berjalan bersama dengan suami juga kakak laki-lakinya. Hal ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"Eh, kita ke toko buku dulu, yuk! Aku ingin membeli buku panduan untuk wanita hamil," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu toko dan menuntun kedua laki-laki itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

.

.

Di dalam sana Sakura segera meminta bantuan pada salah seorang pelayan toko untuk mengantarkannya ke bagian buku khusus untuk ibu hamil. Pelayan itu dengan senyum ramah mengantarkan ketiga orang tersebut ke tempat yang diinginkan.

"Silahkan dipilih-pilih bukunya Nyonya. Selamat menikmati hari anda," ucap pelayan itu dan segera meninggalkan ketiganya di sana.

"Banyak sekali, aku jadi bingung mau memilih yang mana…." Sakura menengok ke kiri, juga ke kanan. Sepasang mata hijaunya memerhatikan tiap-tiap judul buku yang ia lihat.

Saat itu mereka belum menyadari kalau di rak buku sebelahnya ada Hinata yang juga sedang mencari buku khusus memasak. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi ketiganya untuk dipertemukan dengan wanita indigo tersebut, karena Hinata sendirilah yang tiba-tiba pindah ke bagian sebelah.

"Hinata!" Sakura berseru riang saat melihat wanita itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Sa-Sakura…!" Tentu saja Hinata sangat kaget. Ia terperanjat, lebih-lebih ia juga bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sasori.

Kedua laki-laki itu sama terkejutnya seperti Hinata, akan tetapi mereka berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di depan Sakura agar wanita yang tengah berbahagia karena kehamilannya itu tidak curiga.

"Kenapa diam saja di situ? Ayo cepat kemari!" Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang masih mematung dan menariknya.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke- _san_ , Sasori- _san_ ," ucap Hinata di depan Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Hinata, tidak usah seformal itu! Anggap saja kita keluarga!" Sambar Sakura. "Oh, ya ini kebetulan sekali. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak mungkin sedang mencari buku untuk wanita hamil 'kan?" Tanya Sakura setengah bercanda sambil menyenggol lengan wanita tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kemari sedang mencari buku resep masakan saja," jawab Hinata merasa agak canggung dengan candaan dari Sakura.

"Oh, ya! Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk memilih buku? Aku bingung harus membeli yang mana. Bantu aku sebentar, ya!"

Pada akhirnya Hinata agak terpaksa membantu Sakura memilih buku, walau jujur rasanya ia sakit sekali setiap wanita itu bercerita mengenai anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Hatinya perih bagai teriris.

Kedua wanita itu menghabiskan kurang lebih dari satu jam untuk memilih buku. Setelah mendapatkan buku panduan yang cocok, keduanya bergegas membayar di kasir dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Sasori dan Sasuke yang sedang menunggu dengan bosan.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana lagi?" Sakura bertanya pada kedua laki-laki itu dengan senyum bahagia. "Hinata, habis ini kau mau kemana?" Kemudian ia menoleh ke samping, menatap Hinata.

"Mungkin aku pulang saja," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Kebetulan aku agak lapar lagi." Sakura mengelus-ngelus perutnya, seolah ingin mengatakan kalau ia sedang mengidam. "Hinata juga ikut, ya. Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bersama-sama seperti ini semenjak lulus kuliah."

Sekali lagi Hinata akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Sakura dan terjebak di dalamnya. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Keempatnya kini sudah berada di dalam restoran sushi, tempat di mana dulu mereka suka berkumpul pada masa-masa kuliah dulu.

"Aku benar-benar senang. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa kuliah!" Seru Sakura dengan antusias. "Seandainya saja ada Ino dan Sai, pasti jauh lebih seru!"

"Ma-maaf, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku juga." Sasori juga berpamitan dan segera menyusul ke arah perginya Hinata menuju toilet.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap aneh Sasori merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia khawatir kalau Sasori akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak baik pada Hinata. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan membuat wanita itu malah curiga.

.

.

"Hinata tunggu!" Sasori mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menarik tangan wanita tersebut dari belakang.

"A-aw! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" Hinata dengan kasar melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara serius mengenai Sasuke," ucap Sasori blak-blakan.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada ketus.

"Tinggalkan Sasuke."

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

 **WARNING KERAS : SASUSAKU ONE SIDED/DEATH CHARA**

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Sasori dan Hinata sedang berbicara saling berhadap-hadapan. Wajah keduanya terlihat begitu tegang. Terutama Hinata yang tak menyangka kalau Sasori berani memintanya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke demi Sakura.

Di sisi lain Sakura yang sedang menunggu makanan mendadak merasa mual. Sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba untuk menahan rasa mual tersebut. Tapi semakin ditahan malah semakin tidak enak dan membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Sasuke, aku mau ke belakang sebentar," ucap Sakura yang buru-buru meninggalkan meja makan sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sikap Sakura membuat Sasuke cemas, dan mulai berpikir jangan-jangan Sakura memang sedang hamil sungguhan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menepis pikirannya tersebut, mengingat fakta yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi membuat kehamilan Sakura sangatlah mustahil.

Sakura yang berjalan agak sempoyongan menuju toilet baru teringat kalau ia meninggalkan tasnya di bangku tadi. Dengan perasaan jengkel ia berniat untuk mengambilnya. Akan tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara kakaknya.

" _Tinggalkan Sasuke…."_

' _Itu seperti suara Sasori-nii…, dia sedang bicara dengan siapa…?'_

Dituntun oleh rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat dengan siapa sebenarnya sang kakak berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu? Meninggalkan Sasuke? Kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya?"

' _Itu 'kan Hinata. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa mereka membawa-bawa nama Sasuke…?'_

Sakura melihat Sasori sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Dilihat dari raut muka kedunya, jelas ada suatu pembicaraan serius yang sedang mereka bahas. Terlebih lagi, Sakura mendengar keduanya menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin penasaran saja.

"Salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang mengalah…."

"Jadi kau berharap aku menjadi pihak yang mengalah?!" Hinata meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengalah!"

"Saat ini Sakura sedang hamil…."

"Tapi hal itu belum bisa dibuktikan sebelum ada keterangan medis. Selain itu, aku yakin itu bukan anak Sasuke."

"Aku mohon Hinata. Untuk saat ini pergilah dari Konoha. Biarkan Sasuke bersama Sakura…."

Tiba-tiba Hinata menangis. Hatinya sakit. Kenapa semua orang seperti itdak berpihak kepadanya. Mereka lebih membela wanita merah muda yang jelas-jelas sudah merebut Sasuke darinya secara paksa. Dan, kini Hinata merasa telah menjadi orang bodoh sedunia, karena ia rela membiarkan Sasuke bersama Sakura, dan berpikir itu bisa membantu Sakura. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kini Sakura benar-benar ingin mengklaim Sasuke sebagai miliknya dengan mengatasnamakan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku…? Apakah tidak cukup pengorbanan dan penantianku selama enam bulan?" Hinata menatap nanar ke arah Sasori. "Apa aku salah meinginkan cintaku kembali lagi padaku…?" Sambungnya sambil terisak.

' _Jadi selama ini Hinata mencintai Sasuke? Apa itu berarti wanita yang selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke di belakangku adalah…, Hinata…?'_

"Maaf sekali, Sasori. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke sekalipun Sakura juga sangat mencintainya," balas Hinata menegaskan. Selama ini dia sudah cukup mengalah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja dia ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Sakura segera membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tak menjerit histeris setelah mendengar pernyataan dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri. Hinata, orang yang selama ini ia percayai ternyata adalah wanita lain yang hadir dalam kehidupan rumah-tangganya dan Sasuke. Pantas saja waktu itu sikapnya aneh saat mendengar kehamilan Sakura.

' _Hinata…, kenapa harus kau…, kenapa harus sahabatku sendiri…?'_ Sesak rasanya dada Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan harus menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Kenyataan ini benar-benar menamparnya sampai ke jantung. Tiba-tiba teringat kembali kilas balik masa lalunya.

Sakura teringat saat ia dan Hinata pulang dari kampus selalu berjalan berdua. Mereka ngobrol sambil bercanda sepanjang jalan. Mereka bahkan saling berbagi cerita dan barang. Sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke hadir di antara keduanya, persahabatan mereka tetaplah sama. Hinatalah yang selau memberikannya nasihat setiap kali Sakura curhat mengenai Sasuke. Bahkan disaat Hinata mulai akrab dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sakura justru merasa senang karena sahabat dan pria yang dia cintai bisa akur.

Tapi bukan seperti ini yang pada akhirnya terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan kalau Hinata dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan special lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Terlebih lagi ia tahu hinata akan tetap bertahan sekalipun saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung anak dari Sasuke.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dbicarakan karena semuanya sudah jelas," ucap Hinata, "aku permisi."

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah mantap meninggalkan Sasori yang kemunginan sedang kesal saat ini karena tawarannya telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang indigo. Sakura yang melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya segera bersembunyi. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok, berharap agar wanita itu tidak menoleh ke samping.

"Hinata…, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…!" ucapnya dengan nada geram.

.

.

"Aku mau pulang duluan saja," ucap Hinata begitu ia tiba di meja makan. "Kemana Sakura?" Tanyanya saat menyadari wanita itu tidak ada di tempat.

"Dia ke toilet. Memangnya kalian tidak berpapasan?" Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku mau pulang duluan," ujar Hinata yang sudah malas untuk berlama-lama bersama Haruno bersaudara itu. Ia hanya tak ingin lepas kendali di depan Sakura nantinya.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke samping, hendak melangkah pegi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Hinata terkejut. Ia berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang juga kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Sasuke kendalikan dirimu. Aku tak ingin Sakura ataupun Sasori melihat ini…." Hinata memberikan tatapan memohon pada Sasuke agar laki-laki itu melepaskannya.

Sasuke dengan rasa terpaksa melepaskan Hinata dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk pergi. Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura melihat adegan tadi. Diam-diam wanita bersurai merah-muda itu menyusul Hinata lewat pintu keluar yang satunya lagi. Kemudian, Sasori yang menangkap sosok Sakura keluar lewat pintu yang lain merasa curiga dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana perginya sang adik.

.

.

Di area parkir Hinata berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau Sakura mengikuti dirinya. Hingga ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dari belakang secara kasar, memaksanya untuk memutar tubuhnya.

"Sakura? Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat orang yang berlaku kasar adalah Sakura.

PLAK!

Sungguh Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun kalau sahabatnya tu akan menampar dirinya.

"Kenapa…, kau menamparku…?" Hinata terhenyak sambil memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya yang memerah.

"Jangan memasang wajah polos seperti itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini diam-diam kau berhubungan dengan Sasuke!?" Akhirnya Sakura meluapkan segala amarahnya kepada Hinata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"A-apa…." Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bereaksi.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut, huh?" Sakura menatap sinis Hinata. Jelas tersirat kebencian yang terpancar dari sepasang _emerald_ miliknya. "Tuhan memang adil. Sekarang dia menunjukkan padaku, siapa yang selama ini menggangu Sasuke. Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya 'kan, kalau aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Sasori di toilet."

Hinata sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sakura sudah mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Sasori, dan hal ini malah membuat keadaan semakin jauh dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau…! Kenapa kau berani sekali merusak rumah-tangga sahabatmu sendiri, hah!?" Sakura menghardik, menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan sengit. "Setelah semua yang telah dilakukan oleh orang-tuaku agar kau bisa kuliah…, begini caramu membalas kebaikan mereka, hah!?" Sakura mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh Hinata, sementara wanita yang didorong hanya mampu terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap balik sepasang mata yang telah ditutupi oleh kobaran amarah.

Pertengkaran keduanya sontak memicu atensi semua orang yang berada di area parkir dan menjadi tontonan gratis. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani memisahkan.

"Pantas saja…, pantas saja selama kuliah dulu kau selalu mau mengikutiku pergi kemana pun bersama dengan Sasuke…, ternyata kalian berdua memiliki hubungan…!"

Sakura benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Ia memarahi Hinata sekaligus menangis di depannya.

"Kau…, dasar wanita jalang!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Hinata yang sebelahnya lagi. "Mulai sekarang, kau bukan sahabatku lagi. Aku harap kau mati terkubur bersama dengan dosa-dosamu!" Terakhir Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Hinata hingga membentur pintu mobil. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu Sakura bergegas pergi dengan linangan air mata.

Tubuh Hinata merosot ke bawah, seolah-olah semua kekuatannya telah habis dan membuatnya tak mampu berdiri. Ia menangis sejadinya di sana. Tak peduli kalau saat itu banyak orang yang melihatnya.

Sasori yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan segera menghampiri Hinata yang terduduk lemas sambil menangis.

"Hinata…." Ia tak bisa berucap banyak apalagi setelah dilihat betapa hancurnya Hinata saat ini.

"Apakah tidak cukup bagi Sakura merebut semuanya dariku, Sasori…? Kenapa dia ingin mengambil semuanya…," ucap wanita itu dengan begtu lirih.

"Maaf…." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sasori.

untuk bebrapa menit Sasori masih berdiri di sana, menatap iba pada Hinata yang masih bersandar ke belakang sampai tiba-tba Sasori melihat ada suatu cairan merah mengalir dari rok wanita itu dan Hinata mulai meringis.

"Hi-Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sasori membungkuk untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata. Dia berubah panik saat menyadari cairan merah itu adalah darah.

' _Ini tidak mungkin…, apa jangan-jangan Hinata….'_ Tiba-tiba saja Sasori mendapatkan firasat buruk. Ia takut apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Hinata bersabarlah, aku akan membawamu ke klinik."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasori segera mengambil kunci mobil yang masih dipegang oleh wanita itu. Kemudian ia menggendong Hinata, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, dan ia sendiri segera memposisikan diri di depan mobil. Tak berapa lama mobil berwarna putih itu melaju dari area parkir dengan kecepatan penuh menuju klinik terdekat.

.

.

 **Happy Hours Clinic**

Untunglah di dekat sana ada sebuah klinik yang berjarak tak lebih dari 300 meter dari **Konoha land Grand Mall.** Sasori segera memarkirkan mobil tersebut di depan karena kebetulan tak banyak kendaraan di sana.

Sasori menggendong wanita itu ke dalam sambil memanggil dokter yang berjaga, meminta agar Hinata segera ditangani. Tak butuh waktu lama ketika dua orang perawat datang menghampiri dan membantu Sasori membawa Hinata ke ruangan periksa.

"Maaf, tolong anda keluar dulu." Seorang dokter yang baru saja tiba meminta Sasori menunggu di luar.

Dengan perasaan cemas Sasori berdiri di luar, berharap wanita di dalam tidak apa-apa. Karena kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, lengkaplah sudah dosanya pada Hinata.

Drrrt… Drrtt…!

Disaat ia sedang panik, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Menyadari ada panggilan masuk, Sasori segera merogoh saku celananya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Sakura.

 **To : Sasori**

 _Sasori-nii, kau di mana? Aku dan Sasuke sudah menunggumu._

' _Astaga, aku sampai lupa….'_

Sasori menepuk keningnya menyadari kalau Sakura dan Sasuke masih ada di restoran tadi.

 **To : Saku-chan**

 _Kau dan Sasuke pulang saja duluan. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. Biarkan Sasuke yang menyetir._

Sasori tersenyum lega saat sang adik tidak mempertanyakan di mana dia sekarang, ada urusan apa dan kenapa pergi tiba-tiba tanpa berpamitan. Intinya Sakura hanya membalas 'oke' setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat tadi.

Sasori memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan tak berapa lama dokter yang memeriksa Hinata keluar ruangan dengan wajah murung.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Hinata…? A-apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, tapi tampaknya kami terlambat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya…."

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"

Jantung Sasori semakin berdegup tak karuan. Ia benar-benar takut sekali.

"Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan bayi dalam kandungannya…, maafkan kami…," ucap sang dokter penuh penyesalan.

"Jadi…, aku keguguran….?"

"Hinata…!"

Sasori terkejut saat melihat wanita itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia terlihat amat terpukul saat mengetahui kalau baru saja ia telah kehilangan bayinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk berjaga-jaga kami memberi warning keras di atas untuk kemungkinan adanya satu death chara (tapi hal ini bisa saja tidak terjadi **. Kami sudah menulis dengan capslock plus bold mengenai onesided love, jadi jangan protes.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

 **WARNING KERAS : SASUSAKU ONE SIDED**

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Hinata nyaris saja tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya saat mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menduga kalau ternyata ia sedang mengandung.

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang, hah…? APA KAU SUDAH PUAS!?"

Hinata histeris tiba-tiba. Ia berteriak ke arah Sasori yang hanya bisa terdiam seolah menerima semua kesalahannya bulat-bulat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli disaat wanita itu mulai memukul dan menyertainya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bicara, hah!? Bukankah tadi kau menginginkan aku pergi?" Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan sengit. "Baik Sasori, aku akan pergi menjauhi Sasuke agar kalian PUAS!"

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan pergi meskipun langkahnya masih terhuyung akibat rasa nyeri yang terasa diperutnya. Sasori mencoba untuk mengejar. Jujur ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada wanita itu di jalan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Begitu Sasori mencoba untuk memapah wanita itu berjalan, secepat itu juga tangan Hinata menepisnya.

Sasori mundur, tak berani mendekati wanita yang sedang hancur itu. Berkali-kali dalam hati ia meminta maaf, namun belum berani ia katakan secara langsung.

.

.

 **Kediaman Haruno**

Sementara itu Sakura dan sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumah kembali bertengkar karena Sasuke bersikeras untuk pergi dan Sakura mencoba untuk mencegahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa sehari saja bagimu untuk diam di rumah, Sasuke!?" Sakura berteriak dengan napas yang menderu. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit saat tahu hendak pergi kemana sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di sini," balas Sasuke datar, "sekarang menyingkir dari pintu," ucapnya sambil menahan emosi. Sebisa mungkin laki-laki itu menahan diri agar tidak melakukan tindakan kasar pada Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun dari sini! Kau mau pergi ke tempat wanita itu 'kan!?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mencegah agar Sasuke tidak bisa keluar dari rumah.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sengit, dan pernyataannya itu seolah ingin menantang Sakura.

"Kau…, berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu!?" Sakura yang tersulut cemburu akhirnya terbawa emosi. Tanpa disadari ia membentak dan memarahi pria yang ia cintai.

"Katakan…, katakan padaku apa yang dimiliki wanita itu dan yang tidak kumiliki sehingga kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku? Istrimu sendiri…?" Setelah puas memaki dan berteriak, kini wanita itu memohon dengan wajah memelas. Sakura sudah terlihat begitu putus asa.

"Kau mau tahu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk penuh harap. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang merendahkannya. Apapun akan dia lakukan asal hal tersebut dapat mempertahankan keutuhan rumah-tangganya.

"Itu karena aku mencintainya," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

Tubuh Sakura seketika lunglai setelah mendengar pengakuan yang menyayat hatinya itu.

"Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke samping.

Tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Sakura hanya diam tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun untuk mencegah Sasuke, agar laki-laki itu tidak pergi dari rumah. Wanita itu membiarkan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Tak berapa lama sepeninggalan Sasuke, Sasori tiba di rumah. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat adiknya duduk di ambang pintu dengan wajah pucat dan lemas. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera berlari menghampiri.

"Sakura!? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Mana Sasuke?" Sasori mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong sambil memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Sasori- _nii_ …, katakan padaku…, kenapa cinta itu begitu sakit rasanya…."

"Sakura…."

Sasori benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan adiknya untuk sekarang ini. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Rasanya ia tidak mungkin lagi meminta Hinata untuk mengalah dan pergi dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah sangat berusaha dan mencintai Sasuke melebih apapun di dunia ini…, kenapa dia mengkhianatiku...?" Air mata mengalir deras membahasi kedua pipi wanita itu.

"Sakura, kumohon jangan begini…." Sasori yang tak tahan melihat penderitaan adiknya segera meraih Sakura ke dalam dekapannya erat.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa…?"

Sakura terus mengulang kata-kata dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

.

.

 **Apartemen Hyuuga**

Di apartemen wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu tampak sedang membereskan semua barang-barangnya sambil meratapi kepergian calon anak yang baru saja diketahuinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal berada di Konoha. Ia menyesal harus bertemu dengan Sakura dan menerima ajakannya. Seandainya waktu bisa diubah, ia ingin memilih untuk tetap berdiam diri kalau akibatnya bisa sefatal ini.

"Sasuke…," ucapnya dengan perasaan getir saat mengambil satu bingkai foto di mana dirinya dan Sasuke sedang berdiri berdua mengenakan baju pengantin. Di foto itu mereka tampak bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyesal pernah bertemu dan jatuh cinta padamu…." Segurat senyum tpis membingkai paras cantiknya. Ia menatap sendu pada wajah pria yang mendampinginya saat itu.

Tes… Tes… Tes…!

Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata wanita itu berjatuhan membasahi foto pernikahan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku telah gagal melindungi calon anak kita..." Wanita itu kemudian terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan rasa duka yang teramat dalam.

"Maafkan aku…, uwaaaaahhh…, anakku…, anakku…!"

Hinata tak bisa lagi memendam semua rasa sedih dan amarahnya yang sudah bercampur-aduk. Ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa untuk meluapkan segala keluh-kesah yang selama ini tak bisa ia tampakkan ke permukaan.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Hinata mampu menenangkan dirinya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, hendak pergi keluar. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang, merangsek masuk ke kamar dan segera memeluknya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Hinata!" Ucap laki-laki itu yang mendekap tubuh Hinata erat.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah memutuskannya…." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi. Katakan padaku kalau kau akan tetap di sini, Hinata!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata. Memaksa wanita itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat menuju Sunagakure. Malam nanti aku akan pergi ke bandara," balas Hinata tanpa berani melihat sepasang _onyx_ yang sedang menatap dalam ke arah dirinya.

"Jadi…, kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi…?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

.

.

 **Malamnya, Kediaman Haruno**

Sasuke termenung di ruang tamu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Sakura mengamati.

"Memikirkan dia lagi?" Sakura berkata sinis dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Mau sampai kapan kau memikirkan perempuan jalang itu?" Melihat Sasuke tak meresponnya, Sakura mulai naik pitam. "Seharusnya yang kau pikirkan adalah aku dan calon anak kita! Bukan wanita murahan itu!"

"DIAM!"

Dahi laki-laki itu berkedut. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya pun terkepal. Dadanya bergemuruh saat mendengar cacian demi cacian dilontarkan Sakura untuk Hinata. Untuk sesaat Sakura menanti laki-laki di hadapannya ini untuk bicaa. Akan tetapi tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu. Satu-satunya hal yang dia lakukan adalah beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar rumah. Sakura mengikutinya dengan perasaan kesal. Sesaat tadi Sasuke sempat melihat cemas ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30.

"Halo, perusahaan **Konoha Air land**?"

" _Ya, Konoha air land. Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?"_

"Tolong batalkan semua pesawat yang malam ini akan terbang ke Sunagakure."

" _A-apa?!"_ Terdengar jelas kalau sang penerima telepon di sebrang sana sangat terkejut setelah mendengar permintaan gila Sasuke barusan.

Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut juga ikut kaget.

"Apa perlu kuulangi? Batalkan pesawat yang akan terbang ke Sunagakure malam ini," balas Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya lagi dengan bosan.

" _Ma-maaf sekali, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Semua tiket yang dipesan sudah dibayar tunai dan kami tak ingin mengalami kerugian ataupun kehilangan keper—"_

"Aku akan membayar semua kerugian tersebut sekaligus bonus," potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

" _A-apa!?"_

"Apa kau tuli? Aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya. Tinggal kirim orang dari perusahaan kalian untuk datang ke perusahaan Uchiha."

" _A-ah, jadi anda Tuan Uchiha? Ba-baiklah saya mengerti. Akan saya lakukan."_ Tampaknya orang di sebrang mulai mengerti dengan siapa ia bicara.

' _Maaf kalau aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini.'_

Sasuke menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya sambil mendesah pelan. Jujur, sebenarnya ia kuang menyukai cara picik dengan menggunakan kekuasaan serta kekayaan Uchiha yang sudah tersohor di Konoha. Tapi dia tak punya pilhan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan wanitanya pergi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Sakura berterak kesal. Ia menyambar ponsel yang masih dipegang Sasuke dengan gemas. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan, hah!?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Balas Sasuke dengan ketus. Ia kembali mengambil paksa ponsel miliknya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Bukan urusanku katamu? Bukan urusanku!? Tapi aku adalah **istrimu**!" Sakura berjalan mendahului sasuke dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menegaskan statusnya.

"Hahaha…, istriku?" Sasuke terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Haruno Sakura. Kau itu bukan—"

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

Sasori tiba-tiba menengahi pertengkaran sengit di antara Sakura dan Sasuke, mencegah Sasuke agar tidak bicara banyak dan malah mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya belum diketahui.

"Bukan apa…?" Tanya Sakura. Sepasang manik _emerald_ itu memicing. Menatap dengan rasa penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau tanya pada Kakakmu sendiri." Sasuke dengan sengit menunjuk Sasori, "Dan kuharap dia mau bicara jujur kalau ingn menghentikan semua kegilaan ini!"

Sasuke berjalan melewati Haruno bersaudara dengan langkah kesal. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh, dan harus segera ia hentikan sebelum emosinya meletup keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke? Aku bukan apa?" Sakura menatap Sasori penuh tanya.

"Jangan kau ambil hati semua kata-katanya Sakura…," Sasori dengan senyum tipis menepuk kepala Sakura. "Pergilah tidur dan lupakan pertengkaran hari ini dengan Sasuke…."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hinata yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara malah mendapatkan telepon dari pihak Konoha _air land_ kalau layanan penerbangan menuju Sunagakure malam itu dibatalkan.

"Aneh…, kenapa mendadak sekali…," gumamnya pelan.

Akhirnya Hinata terpaksa memutar arah mobilnya kembali menuju ke apartemen dengan perasaan agak kecewa, karena niatnya untk meninggalkan Konoha harus batal.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Tersisa 1-2 chapter lagi akan tamat. Bagi yang masih belum punya clue mengenai 'apa yang terjadi' pada cerita ini silahkan PM. Kami sudah memberi warning keras di atas akan adanya one sided love.**

 **Bukankah warning kami sudah jelas? yang egois di sini kami atau kalian? Kalian akan terus memaki sebelum TAG NAME itu dihapus... Menurut kami itu aneh. FFN ini bukan punya kalian. Baiklah, contoh saja Tangle heart, dan I'll be waiting for you milik Zoccshan. Mereka juga menggunakan tag name Sakura di pair SasuHina yang mereka buat.  
**

Kami malas berdebat dengan sekelompok fans girl.

Kami menulis sebagai kapasitas kami sebagai fans, dan kami menyukai tokoh tersebut. Toh, kami juga tidak dibayar juga oleh kalian untuk membuat suatu cerita yang menyenangkan salah satu pihak, apalagi harus memaksa pair tersebut harus berakhir dengan siapa. Kami menulis cerita karena ya kami suka, kebetulan punya suatu alur cerita, dan kebetulan berpikir untuk membuat ceirta mengenai 3 tokoh ini. Ada yang salah dengan itu?

Lalu kalian yang mengaku sebagai fans SAKURA (apalagi yang sudah bertndak barbar seperti tak pernah sekolah), well, apa cara kalian menunjukkan identitas diri kalian sebagai fans itu hanya memaki-maki author yang menulis cerita dengan nama Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata? Gak login pula.

Kalian tentu bukan sekumpulan masochist kan? Yang jelas sudah dikasih warning keras tapi nekad sengaja nge-flame hanya karena tag name (once again, kami tak bisa mencerna kelakuan kalian ini di otak kami. bagi kami, itu hanya tag name, gak lebih, gak berarti. Mash lebh berarti emak dan bapak gue kali). Skap kalian seperti MENUHANKAN si tokoh...

Membahas soal perasaan. Kalian sendiri toh ngebacod dari awal cerita ini muncul juga gak pake perasaan 'kan, gak peduli kami ini emang bener-bener gak tau soal kubu2an dan newcomers di sini. Asal bacod aja 'kan. (Kami masih beruntung ada yang memberitahu soal tag name, dan itu dari pihak Hnata-cent BUKAN dari kubu Sakura fans. Terlalu sibuk nge-flame?). **Kalian membatasi hak kami seorang penulis**. Kalian minta dipahami? kami sudah melakukannya dengan memberi warning keras dan memberi tanda kurung pada pair di cerita ini. Itu adalah bentuk pengertian kami, dan berharap kalian gak usah repot-repot baca ataupun jadi sampah anon di kotak.

Untuk saat ini kami memang menulis untuk SasuHina, tapi di lain waktu bisa saja kami menulis untuk yang lain, karena author di sini punya kesukaan yang beragam dan mau kami mix. Thx for supportnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

 **WARNING KERAS : SASUSAKU ONE SIDED/KEMUNGKINAN DEATH CHARA (Jangan lupa baca Genres, ok).**

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Keesokan paginya Sasuke sudah mendapat telepon dari sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha, yang merasa marah akibat perbuatan putranya.

" _Sasuke, apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa kau bisa berhutang ratusan juta begini!?"_ Fugaku langsung mengomel saat teleponnya baru diangkat oleh Sasuke.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini…," balas Sasuke dengan tidak enak hati karena telah melibatkan nama perusahaan keluarganya ke dalam masalah pribadinya.

" _Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tahu Ibumu sampai pingsan mendengar hal ini? Dia mengira kau terlibat hutang oleh pihak Bank!"_ Fugaku mencoba untuk bersikap lunak.

"Semua ini kulakukan untuk mempertahankan istriku…." Sasuke menjawab dengan jujur.

 _"Istrimu yang mana, Sasuke?"_ Balas Fugaku sedikit menyindir. Ya, beliau memang sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Meski dia tidak menyetujui tapi ia memahami kenapa anaknya berbuat hal semacam ini.

"Apa maksud Ayah? Istriku tentu hanya satu, dan dia adalah Hinata." Sasuke sedikit emosi ketika disindir seperti itu.

" _Jadi kau melakukan semua ini demi Hinata?"_

"Iya. Aku tidak peduli kalau nantinya aku harus bekerja seumur hidup di perusahaanmu, tapi tolong kali ini bantu aku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi dan aku harus menyusulnya sekarang…"

" _Ayah mengerti. Cepatlah susul dia. Aku juga menginginkan menantuku yang asli."_

"Terima kasih Ayah…."

Semburat senyum tipis terukir pada paras maskulin pria itu. Dia bersyukur kali ini ayahnya dapat memahami keinginannya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menyenangkan sang ayah kalau semua urusannya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Sasuke memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi menemui Hinata. Ketika pintu ruangan perpustakaan terbuka (Note : selama ini Sasuke tinggal sama Sakura tapi tidur diruangan perpustakaan keluarga), ia dapat melihat sosok Sakura sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah marah sambil berkacak-pinggang.

"Kau pasti mau pergi ke tempat perempuan itu 'kan!?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi."

Sasuke dengan cuek berjalan melewati Sakura. Pikirannya saat ini hanya fokus kepada Hinata.

"Kau mau menemui Hinata 'kan."

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar nama wanitanya disebut oleh Sakura. Sontak laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura sedang menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget aku sudah tahu?" Sakura menatap angkuh.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu. Itu memudahkanku untuk meninggalkanmu," balas Sasuke dengan dingin. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, Sakura mau tahu atau tidak, karena hal itu sekarang sudah tidak penting. Dia hanya heran darimana Sakura bisa mengetahuinya.

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar pintu. Anehnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mencegah kepergiannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu.

' _Tidak akan semudah itu Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!'_ Sakura bersumpah dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke pergi, Sakura bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Wanita itu memakai pakaian seadanya yang ia temukan dan menyisir sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju dapur. Entah apa yang dicarinya di dapur karena suara berisiknya sampai terdengar ke kamar Sasori, membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

"Sakura, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasori saat berpapasan dengan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Aku pergi demi keadilan anak yang kukandung…."

Sasori mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari ucapan Sakura barusan. Mencari keadilan? Seketika itu bulu roma Sasori meremang saat terlintas wajah Hinata dipikirannya.

"Sasori- _nii_ …, terima kasih," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Setelah ini aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih dapat kembali atau tidak, maka dari itu aku ingin berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamu karena selalu mendukungku selama ini." Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Sasori, "selamat tinggal." Wanita itu kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lakukan Sakura….'_ Sasori menjadi resah melihat tingkah aneh sang adik. Hatinya seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

Ia bergegas berlari ke ruangan dapur untuk memastikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin dibayangkannya.

Sasori mendapati keadaan dapur yang bisa dikatakan cukup berantakan, dengan segala macam sendok dan garpu yang berserakan di mana-mana. Pemuda itu mendekati peralatan dapur yang tak tertata tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan seksama sampai dia menyadari ada satu benda yang hilang dari sana.

' _Ti…, tidak…'_

Tubuh Sasori menjadi lemas saat mengetahui pisau dapur milik mereka dengan ukuran cukup besar menghilang dari tempat yang seharusnya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin…."

Sasori berusaha menepis kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Ia mencari-cari benda tersebut ke seluruh penjuru dapur, berharap apa yang diduganya itu salah dan dia terlalu berburuk-sangka. Tapi sayangnya benda itu memang benar-benar hilang. Tampaknya Sakura tadi keluar membawa benda tersebut.

' _Sakura, kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh…!'_

Sasori berlari dari dapur menuju ruangan kamarnya. Di dalam ia segera menyambar ponsel merah miliknya dan segera menekan nomor Ino.

" _Halo, Yamanaka Ino di sini?"_ Sasori beruntung karena yang mengangkat telepon Ino sendiri.

"Ino, ini aku Sasori."

" _Eh? Sasori? Ada apa, ya. Tumben sekali…."_ Ino jadi membatin curiga karena tak biasa-biasanya Sasori menghubungi kalau bukan karena hal penting dan hal tersebut pasti berkaitan dengan Sakura.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu dan Sai. Tolong sekarang pergi ke tempat Hinata," jawab Sasori dengan suara yang bergetar.

" _Ke tempat Hinata? Memangnya ada yang terjadi di sana?"_ tanya Ino dengan batin tak enak.

"Tolong cegah Sakura agar tidak berbuat nekad…."

" _Memangnya Sakura mau melakukan apa? Dan, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

"Pokoknya lakukan saja!" Sasori membentak Ino, membuat wanita itu terkesikap karena kaget dan takut. "Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti karena ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan. Perglah sekarang In!"

"E-eh…."

Sasori sudah keburu memutuskan kontak sebelum Ino bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sai saat melihat wajah sang istri teramat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu…, tapi kita harus segera pergi ke tempat Hinata sebelum terlambat…," balas Ino sambil mencoba untuk menerka sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terdengar dari suaranya tadi Sasori sangat panik.

"Sebelum terlambat?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Pokoknya kita harus segera pergi sekarang. Ayo, Sai!" Ino menarik tangan Sai untuk bergegas.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Hyuuga**

Hinata dan Sasuke saat ini tengah terlibat dalam suatu perdebatan hebat. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan wanita itu agar membatalkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan bercerai darinya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkanku sepeti ini, Hinata!" Laki-laki itu menarik paksa tali tas yang sedang dibawa Hinata.

"Lepas, Sasuke! Biarkan aku pergi!" Hinata mencoba menarik tasnya kembali, tapi tentu saja dia kalah kuat dibandingkan tenaga Sasuke. Hinata pasrah dan akhirnya membiarkan tas tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

Hinata tetap memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Bunuh aku dulu kalau kau mau pergi!" Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas mebuat Hinata terhenyak.

"Tidak 'kah kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya dihina dan dituduh oleh semua pihak, Sasuke…?" Hinata menoleh dan menatap sasuke dengan tatapan yang begitu hancur. Dapat terlihat jelas wanita itu sedang terguncang hebat.

"Hinata…." Sasuke nyaris tidak sanggup untuk melihat tatapan dari wanita yang dicintainya yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Mereka semua menghakimiku…, menuduhku sebagai wanita jalang dan wanita perusak yang tak pantas hidup…, wanita tidak tahu malu, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau tahu!" Tanpa bisa ditahan, linangan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari manik-manik mata Hinata.

"Mereka hanya bisa men- _judge_ apa yang mereka tahu dari permukaan saja tanpa mau mengetahui lebih dalam lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Iya 'kan!?"

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah tiba di area parkir. Wanita itu sedang mencengkram kuat-kuat sebuah benda berbahaya yang akan digunakannya nanti.

"Hinata Hyuuga…, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut suamiku!" Ucapnya dengan geram.

Untuk sesaat wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengingat kembali masa-masa yang ia alami bersama dengan dua orang yang dipercayainya itu.

" _Oh ya, Sakura. Kenalkan, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Anak dari perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal itu loh!"_

" _Oh, ha-halo, Sasuke."_

Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup saat bertemu dengan seorang pria. Untuk kali pertamanya ia juga merasakan jatuh cinta.

" _Hinata, apa kau tahu? Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."_

Itulah saat di mana ia cerita mengenai perasaannya soal Sasuke kepada sang sahabat. Saat itu Hinata tampak terkejut.

" _Coba dengar. Aku dan Sasuke sudah jadian!"_

Kebahagiaan Sakura yang meluap mengenai hari jadinya kepada Hinata. Ia tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya sang sahabat selama ini iri padanya.

Sakura ingat pada saat pesta kembang api di kampus, dia, Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama dan tanpa sengaja memergoki keduanya saling beradu tatap dengan mesra. Sekarang ia mengerti. Seharusnya saat itu ia sudah bisa mencium bau pengkhianatan dari mereka berdua.

Juga saat mereka menyelesaikan tugas bersama dan meminta bantuan pada Sasuke. Sakura sempat memergoki Sasuke berbisik dengan mesra kepada Hinata disaat Sakura sedang mengambil minuman. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia menepis semua dan berpikir kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ditambah ia pernah menangkap Sasori sedang berbicara diam-diam kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sampai sekarang Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya saat itu mereka bahas. Karena mimik muka ketiganya sangat serius.

Setelah mengingat-ingat memori-memori lama tersebut, Sakura membuka kembali matanya pelan-pelan.

"Akan aku selesaikan saat ini juga," ucapnya mantap dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tahu penderitaanmu sangat berat. Karena itu aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini…." Sasuke mendekap wanita itu erat, membiarkannya menangis di dalam peluknya.

Disaat keduanya sedang berpelukan sakura tiba-tiba saja masuk dan langsung memaki kedua pasangan itu dengan penuh emosi.

"BAGUS SEKALI KALIAN! DASAR PASANGAN TIDAK TAHU MALU!" Umpatnya dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Sakura! Mau apa kau dengan pisau itu!?" Sasuke terfokus pada benda tajam yang sedang digenggam wanita itu. Ia khawatir Sakura akan melakukan tindakan nekad.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini dengan caraku sendiri! Mundur!" Sakura mengacungkan pisau yang ia pegang kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Spontan kedua orang itu mengambil langkah ke belakang, mejnaga jarak dari Sakura yang sedang kalap.

Sakura tiba-tiba menutup pintu apartemen, mengunci pintu tersebut dan mengambilnya.

"Sakura, apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Melihat tindakan janggal dari wanita itu membuat Sasuke was-was.

"Apa yang mau kulakukan?' Wanita itu menyeringai aneh. "AKU AKAN MEMPERSATUKAN KALIAN DI ALAM BAKA!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menyerang ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sementara itu Ino dan Sai yang baru saja tiba bergegas turun dari mobil sambl membawa beberapa barang.

"Ino, sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawa barang-barang itu?" Tanya Sai tak mengerti kenapa sang istri tadi sempat ngotot untuk membawa beberapa album foto juga beberapa benda yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

"Entahlah…, aku hanya merasa kalau benda-benda ini pasti akan tepakai…," balas Ino sambil berlari menuju ke gedung apartemen. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu untuk apa benda-benda tersebut karena ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam apartemen milik Hinata sedang terjadi pergulatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang sedang berusaha merebut pisau dari Sakura, sementara Sakura mencoba untuk melukai Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada wanita sialan ini karena telah berani merusak rumah-tangga sahabatnya sendiri! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Kedua manik _emerald_ itu menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada Hinata. Sementara yang ditatap berusaha berlindung agar tak terkena serangan dari Sakura. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah lepas kendali.

BRUKH!

Sasuke berhasil mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dan merebut pisau itu dari genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina Hinata!" Hardiknya dengan keras. "Perlu kau ketahui kalau kau dan aku sebenarnya tidak pernah menikah dan Hinata itu adalah istriku yang sesungguhnya!" Ungkapnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk luar biasa. Baginya tindakan Sakura sudah kelewatan, dan cukup baginya melihat Hinata menderita selama ini.

"Sasuke!" Hinata tampaknya terkejut kalau akhirnya Sasuke berterus-terang.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau tidak mengakui istrimu sendiri, hah!?" Sakura malah semakin kalap. Ia berdiri dan mencoba untuk menyerang Hinata lagi. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan menghalangi Sakura untuk menjangkau Hinata.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak pernah ada pernikahan di antara kita," ujar Sasuke kembali menegaskan. "Dan, kau tidak pernah hamil. Karena selama ini kita tinggal di ruangan yang terpisah!"

"Tidak! Kau bohong! Ini tidak mungkin!" Sakura tampaknya _shock_ dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan. "Aku yakin kita sudah menikah enam bulan lalu! Kita bahkan merasakan kebahagiaan dimasa-masa pacaran kuliah dulu! Semua terasa begitu indah sebelum wanita ini muncul!" Sakura menunjuk Hinata dengan geram.

"Baik. Aku akan membuktikannya agar kau percaya!"

Sasuke sendiri sudah merasa begitu gemas. Sakura seperti ingin menutup semua inderanya demi mendapatkan status istri dari seorang Uchiha, meski pada kenyataannya, Hinatalah wanita yang telah ia nikahi.

Laki-laki itu menarik Hinata ke sisinya. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke arah kamar. Di dalam ruangan itu Sasuke mengambil bingkai foto dirinya dan Hinata yang sedang berpose bahagia karena baru saja menikah. Ia membawa foto tersebut keluar.

"Coba kau lihat ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan foto tersebut kepada Sakura agar wanita itu sadar dan melihat kebenarannya.

"Bohong…, ini bohong…! Kalian pasti telah merekayasanya" Sakura tanpa aba-aba melempar bingkai foto tersebut ke arah Hinata yang untungnya dengan sigap segera ditarkdirespon oleh Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata ke sisinya dengan cepat.

PRANGGG!

Suara pecahan dari bingkai foto tersebut terdengar sampai ke depan membuat Ino dan Sai yang baru saja tiba langsung panik.

" _BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA PENGKHIANAT INI!?"_

"Sai, kau dengar itu 'kan?" Sai mengangguk pelan. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu di dalam," ucapnya sambil meremas album foto yang ia bawa.

"Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani merusak kebahagiaanku, sekalipun dia sahabatu sendiri!"

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Benda tajam yang ukuranya tidak begitu besar itu digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian dia berlari menuju ke arah Hinata yang terlepas dari penjagaan Sasuke.

"Hinata! Menyingkir dari sana!"

"Sasuke!"

Jleb…!

Benda tajam itu tertancap dalam….

Tes… Tes… Tes…!

Cairan merah berguguran ke lantai….

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note : Tersisa satu chapter sebelum benar-benar tamat. Termakasih supportnya kepada kami . Baik ataupun buruknya kami berterimakasih, dan kami mempunyai kesan tersendiri mengenai FFN dan para penghuninya. Really nice experiences.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Masked Bitch

Main cast : Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata

Rate : T ++

Genre : Drama/Romance/Psychology

 **WARNING : SASUSAKU ONE SIDED/DEATH CHARA**

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

Keadaan di dalam apartemen berubah menjadi mencekam saat tubuh Sasuke tebaring lemah di lantai.

"Sasuke!" Hinata segera menyambar tubuh suaminya yang terluka akibat terjangan pisau, memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke…." Sakura sendiri tampak terkejut dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. "Maafkan aku…, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu…," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sasuke, kumohon…." Hinata menangis deras.

"SEMUA INI GARA-GARA ULAHMU!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja bergerak, hendak menyerang Hinata yang masih terduduk memeluk Sasuke.

"He-hentikan, Sakura…!" Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal laki-laki itu berusaha menghentikan Sakura. "Jangan kau co-coba melukai Hinata…!" Sambungnya dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Kenapa…, kenapa kau masih saja membelanya!"

Sakura mengeratkan pisau yang ia pegang kuat-kuat. Hatinya sakit saat meihat pria yang dicintainya malah membela wanita lain mati-matian. Dalam keadaan terluka seperti itu pun Sasuke masih melindungi Hinata. Hal itu membuat kedengkian di hati Sakura semakin bergejolak.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Baik, kalau begitu aku akan mengirimmu terlebih dahulu ke dunia sana!" Sakura yang merasa sakit hati akhirnya memutuskan untuk melukai Sasuke.

Hinata yang menyadari niat dari wanita itu dengan sigap berdiri dan menangkis serangan yang akan ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Sasuke!" Ucapnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau…! Berani kau menantangku, Hinata!" Sakura terbakar amarah. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Hinata, si gadis lemah yang selalu diam dan menyendiri itu berani melawannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan suamiku untuk yang kedua kalinya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan bayiku!" Tutur Hinata tanpa sengaja mengungkapkan mengenai bayi yang sempat dikandungnya.

"Apa…!?" Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu ikut terkejut.

"Ka-kau hamil, Hinata…?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk bergerak.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi anak kita," balas Hinata sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan semua itu.

Dor Dor Dor Dor!

" _SAKURA BUKA PINTUNYA! INI AKU, INO!"_

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu dari arah luar, mengagetkan Sakura. Apalagi gedoran itu diriingi oleh teriakan Ino.

" _SAKURA INI KAMI! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!"_

Tak lama Sai pun ikut memanggil Sakura.

"KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Balas Sakura dari dalam.

" _SAKURA JANGAN GEGABAH TOLONG DENGARKAN PENJELASAN KAMI DULU!"_ Ino berharap agar sahabatnya mau mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia takut dan cemas. Tak ingin nantinya Sakura masuk penjara, dan juga tak ingin Sasuke maupun Hinata terluka. Baginya mereka berdua sudah cukup menderita.

"AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN APAPUN! PERGI KALIAN!" Sakura mengusir keduanya.

" _SAKURA, LEPASKAN SASUKE DAN HINATA! BIARKAN MEREKA BERDUA BERSATU!"_

" _ITU BENAR SAKURA! HINATA ADALAH ISTRI SASUKE YANG SESUNGGUHNYA. HARUSNYA KAU SADAR ITU!"_

Ino dan Sai mencoba menenangkan Sakura dari luar. Berharap wanita itu segera menyadari semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

"TIDAK! AKU ADALAH ISTRI SASUKE! KALIAN BOHONG!" Sakura menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

" _SAKURA, KAMI SEMUA SAYANG PADAMU. BAHKAN HINATA JUGA MENYAYANGIMU!"_ Ino hampir menangis saat ia harus mengingat dirinya telah berbuat jahat kepada Hinata. Dalam hati ia sangat menyesal.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua temannya itu.

Sakura menjadi lengah dan kesempatan ini digunakan Hinata untuk mengambil celah. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan cukup keras. Kemudian Hinata berlari, mencoba untuk meraih pintu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari!" Sakura menarik pergelangan kaki Hinata dengan kasar.

BRUKH!

Hinata terjatuh ke lantai. Namun, meski demikian ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Sakura yang semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Jangan coba-coba lari dariku, Hinata!"

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!"

Hinata mencoba menarik kakinya dari tangan Sakura sambil terus berupaya untuk sampai menggapai pintu. Keadaan jadi semakin menegangkan saat Sakura hendak menusuk kaki Hinata dengan pisau.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu, Sakura!"

Kedua iris bulan Hinata membulat saat menyadari dirinya berada dalam bahaya. Sasuke yang masih terbaring mencoba untuk berdiri saat mendengar suara teriakan Hinata.

"Uwaaah!"

Sakura menghujamkan pisau tersebut ke betis Hinata dua kali.

"Kali ini akan kutancapkan benda ini ke jantungmu!"

Sakura sudah kesetanan saat melihat Hinata menjerit ia malah merasa puas. Wanita itu merayap ke atas tubuh Hinata dan mendudukinya perutnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura…!" Sasuke yang akhirnya dapat berdiri melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti melihat Hinata dalam bahaya. Ia berteriak dengan suara lemah, berharap Sakura tidak melaksanakan niatnya.

"UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

Sakura mengangkat pisau di tangannya itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara sambil menyeringai. Hinata yang berada di bawah hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk menolong, meskipun tahu kalau ia pasti tidak tepat waktu.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Hinata didobrak dari luar.

BRAKHH!

Pintu yang terkunci itu akhirnya terbuka. Lima orang petugas kepolisian Konha merangseng masuk sambil menodongkan senjata ke arah Sakura.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu dan angkat tangan!" Teriak komandan tersebut dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura yang terkejut tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pegang. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan menatap polisi-polisi itu dengan bingung. Hinata segera menjauhkan diri dari Sakura.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang petugas saat melihat keadaan Sasuke dan juga Hinata.

"Hinata! Sasuke!" Sai dan Ino segera masuk menerobos untuk melihat kondisi keduanya.

"Hey, cepat panggilkan ambulan. Sepertinya mereka membutukan perawatan medis," ucap sang komandan pada salah satu anak buahnya yang segera dilaksanakan.

"Kalian memanggil polis-polisi ini untuk menangkapku, hah!?" Sakura menyalak pada Ino dan Sai.

"Bukan mereka, tapi aku…," ucap seseorang yang baru saja tiba dan segera masuk ke apartemen.

"Sa-Sasori- _nii_ …? Tidak mungkin…, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!? Apa kau tidak lihat wanita itu sudah merebut Sasuke!?" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tak percaya. Karena kakak yang selama ini selalu memberinya dukungan malah berbalik menusuknya dari belakang.

"Aku mohon sadarlah Sakura…, Sasuke milik Hinata…." Sasori menatap Sakura dengan penuh kesedihan. Ia tak menyangka kalau adiknya akan berubah jadi seperti ini.

"Apa yang diucapkan Sasori itu benar, Sakura," timpal Ino yang akhirnya berani untuk buka suara setelah semua ini selalu merahasiakannya dari sang sahabat. "Coba kau lihat ini" Ino mendekati Sakura dan memerlihatkan dua album foto kepada wanita itu.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Kau pasti ingat sesuatu. Ini adalah foto saat kita semua masih di kampus dulu, dan ini album foto berisi foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata."

Ino membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang dibawanya kepada Sakura dengan harapan Sakura bisa menyadari semua kenyataan dan mengikhlaskan semuanya.

Sakura memerhatikan tiap-tiap foto pada halaman-halaman tersebut. Sekilas, satu-persatu bayangan-bayangannya itu muncul secara perlahan.

"Ini foto saat Hinata dan Sasuke menikah. Apa kau ingat?" Ino menunjuk pada selembar foto di mana Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri dengan senyum lebar diiringi semua teman-teman kampus. Semua ada, kecuali Sakura.

"Apa kau ingat? Sesaat setelah pesta berakhir kau mengamuk, berterak histeris lalu pingsan…." Ino menitikkan air mata saat harus mengenang kejadian itu. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Sakura yang frustasi. "Begitu sadar tiba-tba kau bercerita kalau hari itu kau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Kau terlihat bahagia dan tak ada yang berani mengusikmu…, kami takut…, kau kecewa…,"terang Ino merasa bersalah.

"Tapi semua yang kurasakan begitu nyata…." Meski sudah mendapat penjelasan sedemikian rupa, Sakura tetap tidak mempercayainya. Ia masih beranggapan kalau Sasuke adalah Suaminya dan dulu mereka berpacaran.

"Kau itu sakit Sakura…," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba. "Kau mengalami delusional. Kami sepakat untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu, karena penjelasan apapun akan percuma." Sasori menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku yang meminta Sasuke untuk berperan menjadi suamimu, dengan harapan dia dapat memberi penjelasan secara bertahap, tapi hasilnya malah semakin parah…." Tampak jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu sangat menyesal dengan kesepakatan yang telah dia buat dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak…, tidak…." Sakura menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya ke tembok. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sangat sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari dalam otaknya. "Jadi…, selama ini aku bukan…."

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berpelukan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada suatu kesadaran di mana ia mengamini kalau sebenarnya Sasuke dan Hinata memang saling mencintai. Tapi rasa iri dan cemburu yang bergejolak dalam dadanya tak bisa ia tahan.

Tanpa diduga Sakura berbuat nekad. Gadis itu berlari, mengambil pisau yang tadi dijatuhkannya ke lantai. Setelah mendapatkan benda tersebut, ia menerjang ke arah Hinata, mencoba untuk menusuknya.

"Hinata, awas!"

Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura segera memeluk wanita itu erat sambil melindunginya.

Dor Dor Dor Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar memekakkan telinga di ruangan tersebut.

Trang….!

Pisau yang dipegang Sakura terlepas.

"A…, a…, arrgh…."

Sakura menatap ke arah tubuhnya sendiri yang kini telah berlumuran darah akibat dihujani peluru oleh para polisi yang tadi secara spontan menembakinya.

BRUKH!

Tak lama setelah itu, tubuhnya pun terjatuh tepat di sebelah pisau miliknya sendiri.

"SAKURAA!"

Hari itu, adalah hari yang telah menjadi tragedi bagi semua orang. Mereka semua menyesalkan atas kepergian Sakura yang begitu meyakitkan.

Sakura terbunuh oleh cinta yang selama ini selalu dia dambakan.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

Beberapa bulan kemudian

"Selamat pagi, Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat paras cantik Hinatalah yang ia tangkap untuk pertama-kali saat bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas wanita itu dengan lembut. "Ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Hinata menarik pelan tangan Sasuke yang masih enggan membuka selimutnya.

"Aku malas," balas Sasuke yang malah menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan sang suami. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan momen seperti ini dan dia sangat merindukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, berarti kau tidak bisa mengantarku ke dokter kandungan."

"Apa katamu? Dokter kandungan?"

Begitu mendengar kata 'dokter kandungan' laki-laki itu segera melompat dari tempat tidur. Hinata melirik sang suami dari ekor matanya dan tertawa kecil saat melihat kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajah yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar dan angkuh itu.

"Aku sudah menguji hasilnya di _test pack_ dan ingin memastikannya." Hinata berdiri dari atas tempat tidur. "Cepatlah bangun, dan mandi," ujarnya sambil berkacak-pinggang, pura-pura marah.

Greb…!

Sasuke kembali memeluk wanita itu secara tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih, Hinata…," bisiknya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke…, apa kau mau mengabulkan satu permintaanku…?"

"Tentu saja. Katakan apa yang mau kau inginkan?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam iris lavender sang istri.

"Seandainya anak yang kukandung perempuan. Apa aku boleh memberinya nama, Sakura…?"

"Hinata…."

Tampakya Sasuke agak terkejut dengan permintaan Hinata barusan. Ia hanya tak menyangka kalau Hinata masih begitu memikirkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja boleh, Hinata," balasnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi wanita itu.

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata terkekeh. Kemudian ia mengecup pipi sang suami. "Cepat mandi, nanti sarapanmu keburu dingin, atau…, kau ingin aku menghabiskan semua sup tomatmu?" Hinata mengerling jahil. Wanita itu berlari kecil keluar kamar diiringi dengan suara teriakan Sasuke yang meminta agar supnya tidak dihabiskan.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengantin baru yang bahagia. Mereka berjanji mulai dari detik ini akan terus bersama selamanya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Delusi** atau **Waham** adalah suatu keyakinan yang dipegang secara kuat namun tidak akurat, yang terus ada walaupun bukti menunjukkan hal tersebut tidak memiliki dasar dalam realitas. Delusi diartikan sebagai kepercayaan yang bersifat patologis (hasil dari penyakit atau proses sakit) dan terjadi walaupun terdapat bukti yang berkebalikan.

.

.

Baklah, ini adalah sesi kesan kami mengenai FFN. Selama ini kami yang dicecar dan di judge. Sekarang gantian. Menurut kami di sini banyak DUKUN.

 **Kami tak menyangka di sini banyak readers merangkap dukun. Kenapa? Cerita baru dipublish, masih prolog, baru chapter 1 tapi udah ada komentar mengenai isi cerita seolah-olah lebih tau dari kami.**

 **Dukun dua, dia baru berani menjadi dukun ketika cerita sudah mendekati akhir dan dengan sok-sokan bilang mainstream (udah bisa ditebak XD). Yah, terserah anda.**

 **Dukun tiga berbunyi gini. "Kalian munafik, pasti ngarep reviews kan? Gila pujian 'kan? Ngaku aja deh. Cerita gak bermoral dan gak berpendidikan gini gak heran dapat flame.**

Jawaban kami. Uh-huh Miss? Gak bermoral dan gak berpendidikan? Anda salah alamat.. Banyak cerita M sama MA kayanya disini setelah kami cek. Why bothering us? Oh iya ya ini kan bukan OTP kalian, oh iya iya iya ngerti. Kalau cerita rate MA sama M tapi itu otp kalian juga palingan kalian seneng. Gak peduli sekalipun itu PWP., Dan isinya enaenaena netnot gak apa-apa? Cakep bener, MBAK. ( **yes, this is u MBAK CHERLLY DEVILA** ). Butthurt karena alurnya melenceng dari persepsi awal jangan ngamuk.

Kami tidak ingin memihak kubu manapun tapi dari kenyataan yang kami terima saat cerita ini dipublish. Ada 4 ekor SakuSasu inbox kami yang isinya menghina dan mengusir kami, baik secara halus atau pun kasar. Bahkan ada yang menuding kami gak karuan dan ujung2nya ngeblok PM. Nona, apa anda lupa kalau PM darimu bisa dibaca lewat email? Ck ck ck. Pasti gak mikir sampe situ.

Sementara dari kubu Hinata, ada 2 orang yang PM yang intinya meminta ketegasan pair, dan salah satunya memberi informasi mengenai kegunaan tag name. We appreciate it that.

Kesimpulannya? Pikir saja sendiri. Ingat. **Suatu tokoh bisa saja dibenci karena kelakuan fansnya sendiri.**

 **-PANDA-**

 **.**

 **.**

Berikutnya, fic ini kami tulis bukan bertujuan untuk menghina chara yang ada di dalamnya. Masing-masing dari kami memiliki chara favorit dari anime yang satu ini. Saya, Kalong suka Sakura, si Panda memfavoritkan Sasuke dan Gaara, sedangkan si Kucing, chara favoritnya adalah Hinata. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kami menghina/ bashing karakter-karakter tersebut jika pada kenyataannya kami bertiga memfavoritkan tiap karakter yang ada di fic kami. Beberapa di antara kalian menuduh kami sebagai pencari sensasi, munafik, pengen dapet review banyak, dsb. Saya klarifikasi satu per satu, jika kami cuma mencari sensasi, kami tidak memikirkan konsep cerita untuk fic ini ( yang walaupun idenya mainstream tapi pada salah nebak :v, tapi kami berusaha mengemasnya dalam gaya bahasa sendiri ), dan menulis sebaik-baiknya untuk memastikan tiap paragraf sedap dipandang mata pembaca.

Selama ini kami cukup konsisten soal idealisme kami dalam berkarya, berapapun jumlah review bagi kami gak masalah karena dari awal tujuan kami murni untuk menuangkan imajinasi ke dalam sebuah cerita. Kami sangat menghargai kritikan dan saran bahkan flame dari reader, asalkan jelas dan tertuju pada tulisan kami. Yang sangat kami sesalkan di sini adalah, kebanyakan dari flamer ngeflame fic ini bukan karena kualitas ceritanya, tapi karena mempermasalahkan **pair dan tag**. Sekali lagi kami tegaskan di sini, kami sudah mengkonsepkan cerita ini dari awal, membuang satu karakter sama dengan merombak keseluruhan cerita dan akan memakan waktu yang gak sebentar untuk melakukan perombakan jalan cerita serta peran dari tiap karakter. Oke, awalnya kami memang belum tahu kalau kedua kubu ini tidak pernah akur ( karena kami bertiga selama ini akur-akur saja meski beda kapal dan beda haluan ).

Karena dari awal kami sudah memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah fic, maka kami akan tetap konsisten menyelesaikannya sampai akhir karena kami berusaha bertanggungjawab terhadap tulisan kami dan orang-orang yang mengikuti fic kami dari sejak pertama kali dipublish.

 **-KALONG-**

Kucing lagi absen, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

 **TOLONG BACA INI BAIK-BAIK**

"Ini situs gratis. Anda, kami, atau pun mereka tidak membayar apapun di sini. Anda atau mereka tak punya hak melarang kecuali dari pihak FFN (tolong jangan denial). Kami juga tidak melarang anda untuk tidak memberi flame. itu HAK ANDA. Baik atau buruknya terserah anda mau menilai seperti apa."

Anda adalah seorang readers, bukan? Anda ke FFN untuk menikmati tulisan yang ANDA SUKAI. So, why bother susah-susah baca cerita yang jelas BUKAN UNTUK KAUM ANDA? Anda tahu? Anda seperti seseorang yang melihat papan tulisan 'Jangan masuk ada ibu kost galak' tapi anda masih masuk dan ketika anda kena damprat ibu kost, anda marah2 sama orang yang pasang papan. Kelakuan?

Sakura, bukan manusia. Hanya karena tokoh imajinasi anda rela bertengkar dengan orang lain (manusia). Sudah waktunya pikiran anda dijernihkan. Saya tanya. Buat apa anda membela tokoh yang tidak nyata? Kalau anda dalam kesulitan, apa SasuSaku bisa nongol gitu tiba-tba bantu anda? Tetep aja yang membantu anda itu manusia juga. Tak ada yang menduga, siapa tau yang menolong anda suatu saat nanti malah SHL (dan sebaliknya).

Satu pesan dari kami. jangan banyak makan mecin.

.

.

 **Terima kasih atas semua kesan yang kami dapat dari tempat ini.**


End file.
